Bumpers are typically provided on vehicles to provide energy management by way of absorbing energy during an impact between the bumper and another object. By absorbing energy during an impact, the bumper may reduce damage to other elements/parts of the vehicle during the collision and/or the object(s) impacted, such as when the object is a person (e.g., a pedestrian). Therefore, it is advantageous to improve the energy absorption performance of energy absorbers of bumper assemblies, such as, for example, during low speed impacts with pedestrians.